Kamen Rider Kurokage
may refer to any of the following characters: RyojiEP03.jpg| Ryoji Hase|link=Ryoji Hase KRGa-Kurokagematsubokkuri troopers.png| Kurokage Troopers|link=Kurokage Troopers Hideyasu_JonouchiEP04.png| Hideyasu Jonouchi|link=Hideyasu Jounouchi Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Kurokage can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. is Kurokage's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu, while the helmet Kurokage wears is the with the visor. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. He can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, than Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , which has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. :Used by Ryoji Hase: Episodes 5-7, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-11, The Golden Fruit Cup! :Used by the Kurokage Troopers: Episodes 12, 14-16, 19, 22-23, 27, 30-32 :Used by Hideyasu Jonouchi: Episode 47 - Other Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is Kurokage's acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed (reserved for Gridon), this form's Arms Weapon is the Donkachi, while the helmet Gridon wears is the with the visor. - Kurumi= Kurumi Arms is Kurokage's walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed (reserved for Knuckle), this form's Arms Weapon is the Kurumi Bombers, while the helmet Kurokage wears is the with the visor. }} - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Kamen Riders from the past. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. Accessed through the Blade Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Blay Rouzer. }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon **Donkachi - Kurokage Donguri Arms' personal weapon **Kurumi Bombers - Kurokage Kurumi Arms' personal weapons **Blay Rouzer - Kurokage Blade Arms' personal weapon Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Gaim, as well as Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Great Leader - "Shihaisha of the World!" **Shocker Rider Number 1 - "Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kirakira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruit Yoroi Musha on Parade!" See also *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, the New Generation Rider version of Kurokage who appears in Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup! Category:Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Armored Riders